Accidents Weren't That Bad
by Luna Ichinomiya
Summary: Natsuki and Syo were practicing and was about to call it for a break and was about to go to the dining area when suddenly Ai appeared and asked(or should I say ordered) the two to help him with something. Natsuki excused and left Syo with Ai. After retrieving something from the storage room, an accident occurred between Ai and Syo. What happened exactly? Don't like BL, don't read.


Hello again, people :) Here's another fanfic for Ai and Syo. Please enjoy reading.

Disclaimers: I don't own Uta no Prince-sama or its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner.

Warning: Possible OOC and Possible grammatical errors.

Enjoy~

* * *

A beautiful afternoon in the master course dorm, the dorm was so clean and you can't see any people there. Only the STARISH and their mentors only but as you can see, some members were not present. Tokiya was not present due to his taping. Ren who was not present also in the dorm due to some photo shoot. Otoya was singing along with his guitar in the practice room. Hijirikawa was in a rehearsal for his new play. Cecil was with Camus, training somewhere or in Camus' point of view, knocking some sense in Cecil's head. Reiji was in the kitchen, cooking their lunch and Ranmaru was with him who was sitting on the table, waiting for Reiji's food. Ai was nowhere in sight. And last but not the least, Natsuki and Syo were having their training in the gym. They're exercising for some reasons. Maybe it was included in their robotic senpai's schedules. They were in the gym for sometime now and Syo was so exhausted and complained about the stupid schedule. Natsuki told Syo to calm down and told him not to say that or their mentor might hear it. Syo said that he didn't care.

After for a while, Syo's stomach growled. Syo blushed in embarrassment and Natsuki was laughing at him and it made Syo snapped at him and told him to stop laughing. Natsuki suggested that they should take a break and have something to eat. Syo agreed and both of them were about to walk towards the door when Ai appeared. Natsuki greeted his senpai cheerfully and Syo greeted him with a low voice. Ai raised an eyebrow at Syo but dismissed it briefly.

Natsuki asked as to why he was here. Ai answered him that he wanted him and Syo come with him and get something in the storage room. Natsuki looked at Ai, in which the latter raised his brow then Natsuki looked at Syo, who was quiet. He smiled innocently then excused himself to Ai that he needed to go to the bathroom and skipped happily towards the door and left. Syo stared at the door for a while and screamed in his head "Natsuki, you bastard!"

Syo was about to excuse himself by saying he needed to go somewhere but Ai was fast enough and grabbed by his collar and dragged him towards the door and left the gym to the storage room. Syo screamed loudly "Let me go, teme! Don't drag me! Ai, let go!"

Ai retorted "You just don't want to carry anything. You're really a midget, Syo."

Syo snapped while being dragged "SHUT UP! THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH CARRYING THINGS, YOU BASTARD!"

And that scream almost heard in every place in the dorm that made almost everyone sighed.

* * *

Ai had been dragging Syo who struggling for a while until they reached the storage room that was located in the basement. Ai pulled out the keys and opened the door while holding Syo's collar whose arms were crossed between on his chest, growling. Ai dragged Syo inside and let go of Syo's collar. Syo glared at Ai who looked at him blankly. Syo looked away angrily and observed the place.

"Since when did we have a basement here? Not to mention, a storage room?" Syo asked.

"According to my data, it has been here since before we all debuted. And also, Reiji was the only one who was familiar in this place. And you were just wasting money on buying things so Reiji asked the President to stock some food here to prevent from wasting money. You should really be aware of your surroundings, Syo."

"URUSAI!"

Ai was searching for something and when he saw that, he said to Syo,

"Since you are athletic and not to mention, lighter and small. Can you get that box, Syo?" Ai pointed at the box above the 2-3 boxes from the ground. It was surrounded by other boxes in which it can be hopped on by Syo.

Syo refused and retorted "Get it yourself, you brat. You should really respect me because I am older."

Ai narrowed his eyes before retorting back "I am dead serious, Syo. If you don't want to do it then I will make sure to punish you by making your schedule tripled. I don't really mind if you don't help though. It makes my job easy, 100 cm midget."

Syo growled "I AM NOT A MIDGET! AND FINE, I'LL HELP!"

After that, Syo hopped on the boxes and reached for the box that Ai was pointing at and held onto it before throwing it at Ai, literally in which Ai dodged it and the box rolled until it hit the wall behind Ai.

Ai shook his head before saying "You shouldn't throw things at people especially food, Syo. You really need to learn some discipline."

Syo shouted "You shouldn't have dodged it then!"

Ai just sighed before ordering Syo to get another box on the same place where Syo took the box that he threw. Syo complied to the order that was ordered to him and was about to get the box when he lost his balance. Ai saw this and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Syo was about to fall on the ground.

"Syo, look out!"

Ai ran towards the falling Syo and caught his arm that was flying in the air. After catching Syo's arm, Ai pulled Syo towards him while the boxes were falling along with Syo. But the moment Syo was close to Ai, Ai lost his balance and both of them fell on the ground with a loud THUD along with the boxes.

* * *

"Syo, look out!"

Everyone heard that shout but ignored it. Apparently, they were in the kitchen waiting for Reiji to finish cooking while sitting on the chairs. Tokiya, Hijirikawa and Ren were present this time due to the fact that they're already done with work. Ranmaru, Otoya, and Cecil were complaining at what time Reiji will be done with food. But was stopped when there heard a sound

THUD!

That sound made everyone alarmed. All of them stood up. Reiji stopped cooking and turned off the stove, just in case it took long. Everyone except for the two youngsters glanced at each other to another and decided to go to the basement to see what happened.

* * *

After a few minutes, they reached the basement and they all noticed that it was open. Everyone slowly peeked from the door and saw a lot of boxes inside the storage. Everyone checked out every corner in the place to search for two youngest members. Too bad, they couldn't find two certain figures. Otoya then noticed that some boxes were on the ground and told the others. Reiji then wondered and told them that it was supposed to be placed according to the label. Then again, he remembered that he asked Ai to get some box here.

'Ai-Ai must have dragged Syo-chan here.' He thought.

Reiji ordered everyone to help him put the boxes away. The others looked at him in wonder.

"Ai-Ai and Syo-chan might have gotten themselves buried with these boxes."

The others nodded their heads and removed the boxes from the every corner of the room where boxes were scattered around and saw boxes that could be possibly the spot where they all thought that this was the spot where Ai and Syo were.

After removing several boxes, they didn't saw two certain bodies until they heard a sound around the corner and that they all figured it out was Syo's voice. They wondered if the boxes were preventing them from talking out loud because they knew Syo was already throwing a fit. So all they did was to remove the boxes until they saw two certain bodies and that made them sighed in relief but when they saw them in an awkward position. They all have different reactions in mind while imagining the possibilities in that kind of position.

Ren was smirking while imagining it. Otoya and Hijirikawa were blushing. Tokiya and Camus were calm. Ranmaru was twitching. Natsuki and Cecil were clueless. Reiji was smiling like he already knew what happened.

Can you guess? Yes, you are right. They were in an awkward position that can be misunderstood by anyone who saw them.

One small body that they all guessed was Syo's body that was on top of another body that they all guessed as Ai's body.

But three big boxes fell from on top and fell on the box that was covering the upper part of their body. And those boxes were filled with snacks and they removed it also. The only left was a box that was on top of them.

Otoya was the one who saw the box that was covering the upper body of the two and they were relieved that the box was empty. Otoya took off the box and looked at the two and asked.

"Syo! Ai-chan-senpai! Are you alri-?!"

But was stopped when he saw something and the box he was holding was dropped on the ground due to shock and was blushing furiously. The others were wondering as to why Otoya stopped and blushing. They all went to his place and looked at the direction Otoya was looking. When they looked, they stared at the scene with wide eyes. Hijirikawa was blushing like Otoya but this time, with Natsuki and Reiji. Ranmaru was twitching. Tokiya's eyes were widened in shock, Camus was frozen and Ren was whistling at the scene.

Can you guess? Nah, I think I should tell because I'm sure you guys hate to be kept waiting for it.

Syo and Ai were on the floor, Syo on top of Ai, lips were locked to each other and both frozen on the spot. The others were already in chaos and Ranmaru and Hijirikawa were saying something about "GET A ROOM!" or something like that. Reiji was laughing like he never had laughed before. And the rest will be left to your imagination.

The others then wondered why those two were not moving. Before they could react, someone took a picture of the two youngest. They all look at Natsuki who was holding his phone, thinking that he was an idiot. And also, the sound of the phone capturing the photo snapped both youngest member from their stupor and Syo who realized what had happened, blushed furiously and immediately pulled away and stood up. Syo looked at everyone and blushed in embarrassment before noticing that Natsuki was holding a phone. Seeing that thing made him realized something and growled at Natsuki who ran out of the room, he chased after Natsuki while shouting "DELETE THAT PICTURE, NATSUKI! YOU BASTARD, GET BACK HERE!" and Natsuki shouting something like "No, I don't wanna~" or "It's a remembrance picture of you and Ai-chan-senpai~".

Even if the others were in the basement, they can still hear their voice very clearly. Some of them really sweat dropped at that.

After Natsuki and Syo left the scene, the others looked at Ai who was still on the floor, frozen on the spot but this time, he was already in a sitting position. Reiji went to Ai's side and poked him. Ai snapped out of it and looked at Reiji with a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks.

Reiji mentally chuckled at this and wanted to tease Ai but he shrugged the thought off and asked what happened so that the misunderstanding can be solved.

Ai was about to tell Reiji when he noticed that everyone, except for Syo and Natsuki were present. He looked on his lap, not looking at anyone due to embarrassment.

Reiji told Ai to calm down for a while.

After a while, Ai sighed and started his story.

* * *

**-What happened earlier after the fall and before the others came to the scene-**

THUD!

Ai opened his eyes that he never noticed that he closed it or he guessed that he forced shut down. He was about to stand up when he noticed that he can't move. He noticed that his neck can't move either and his arms were wrapped around someone and then he felt a breath that was tickling his neck. His eyes widened and almost panicked but composed himself and looked at the weight that was on top of him and noticed a strand of blonde hair. He already guessed that it was Syo. He blinked for a while. He wondered why they were in this position in the first place. Ai noticed several boxes on top of them and some boxes on each side. He realized what happened earlier and then he realized that Syo had fainted. He sighed and waited for Syo to wake up. While waiting, he observed Syo.

'Is he eating well? Why is he so light? Wait, why am I worrying about him? Right, he is my kouhai.'

His left arm that can move freely reached for Syo's hair and stroked it gently.

'His hair is so soft. I wonder why I feel so calm when touching it.'

He kept on stroking it until he felt Syo sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to his neck. Ai couldn't help but twitched in irritation. He harshly ruffled Syo's hair to make him wake up. When his attempt failed, he thought of an idea for a while.

He sighed and he thought that he will regret it but there's no other choice. He placed his hand on Syo's hip and that made Syo flinched a bit. Ai suddenly smirked mentally before doing something and made Syo woke up in surprised and was about to jump but bumped his head on the box on top of him. Syo glared at Ai angrily.

What Ai did? Well, he poked Syo on that side and that side was Syo's weakness.

Ai stared at Syo, as if taunting Syo to glare more. And Syo did glare some more.

"You wouldn't wake up. You are heavier than you look, Syo."

"SHUT UP!"

"Since you're already awake, get off of me now."

"I should have done that already if I can move, you jerk!"

"Then move already."

"Well, thanks for the suggestion but like I said, I can't move. Do you think I can move when there's a lot of boxes surrounded us?"

Silence was the answer.

Until they heard Reiji ordering everyone to remove all the boxes that could possibly buried them somehow. Both Ai and Syo closed their eyes and sighed in relief while waiting for them to remove the box.

After a while, they sighed as to what was keeping the others to find them. Syo then realized something and that made him blushed but covered it by opening his eyes snapping at Ai whose eyes was still closed.

"Remove your hand from my head, you brat."

"You said you can't move earlier, right? Then that is my answer."

"Spare me the smartass talk, brat."

"Why? Is it because you can't win an argument against me?"

"Shut up! And I will prove to you that I can win an argument!"

"Prove it, Syo." Ai retorted and opened his eyes to look at Syo.

"Why you-!"

Both pairs of blue eyes stared at each other. Both of them observed each other's features.

'Syo's eyelashes were long...'

'Ai's face is glowing in the dark and I hate to admit, he looks perfect…'

'His face really resembles a girl's face, so cute…'

'Does his eyelashes were this long? He might be mistaken as a girl..."

'Syo's eyes are the most beautiful eyes that I see so far. I like how it shines brightly when he's excited…'

'Ai's nose is somehow small and thin but sharp. I feel like touching it…'

And the last that they had in mind after staring at each other's lips,

'His lips are so soft that I wanted to kiss him…'

Both pairs of blue eyes widened in shock at the thought and they didn't notice that some boxes were removed from their body. Syo noticed it and was about to stand up but suddenly some boxes that was still on top of him became heavier. Syo fell down and suddenly both Ai and Syo felt something warm on their lips.

Both of them were frozen on the spot. Both lips were locked to each other. Both of them didn't move or do anything. Even after the boxes were removed by someone but both of them snapped when they heard a sound like someone took a photo. Ai saw Syo's eyes widened and blushed furiously and pulled away from him and looked at a certain direction.

And the rest, was already stated above,

**-End of the story-**

* * *

Everyone was silent for a while. No one said anything until Reiji broke the silence by laughing. Everyone stared at him as if he's an alien or something which made Reiji coughed and got serious. Everyone sighed at this.

Ai didn't say anything at all.

Reiji signaled the others to go out now and told them that he will follow them to finish their lunch. The others left except for Ai who was still on the floor. Reiji held out his hand to Ai in which the latter stared at it for a while before he took Reiji's hand and was pulled off from the floor. Ai muttered his thanks to Reiji. Reiji smiled in return before closing his gap to Ai and that made Ai froze. Reiji smirked a bit before leaning closer to Ai. Ai automatically shut his eyes due to closeness until he felt Reiji's breath tickling in his ear.

Reiji whispered teasingly "You like the kiss, ne Ai-Ai?"

Ai's eyes opened in shock before blushing and stuttered "W-Why would I like that k-kiss? It's a-an accident."

Ai looked down on the floor in embarrassment which made Reiji laughed.

"Whatever you say, Ai-Ai but when you have problems involving Syo-chan, just come and asked for an advice, ne?" Reiji winked before leaving the storage room but not before taking the package that he asked Ai to pick up. Ai was alone in the storage room before sighing and left the room as well.

* * *

Everyone was on the table, eating their lunch. There's an awkward silence in the atmosphere that even Ranmaru or Camus could break it. No one spoke a word. The awkwardness broke when Ai stood up with the plates on his hands and went to the kitchen sink and placed the dishes there. He washed his hands and dried it with a hand towel then came back to the dining area. After that, he excused himself and left everyone in the dining room. Everyone was dumbfounded except for Syo who stood up from the chair, carrying the dishes to the sink in the kitchen. Everyone's eyes were on Syo, curiously observing him. Syo dumped the dishes in the sink then went back to the dining area before excusing himself, not even minding the stare that everyone was giving him. After Syo left the dining area, everyone sighed. Nanami who was not in the scene earlier, only stared at everyone in curiosity, the others noticed Nanami's stare and looked at her then smiled, telling her that everything was fine. Nanami didn't believe them at first but smiled back and then she went back eating her lunch silently

Everyone sighed in relief and then talked mentally, without Nanami noticing anything.

'They should really talk to each other.' Otoya started.

'And confess, so they can have their passionate time together. Just like this rose that has the little lamb's scent.' Ren smirked while holding a rose. Apparently, he's already done with his lunch.

'Jinguji, this is not the time for jokes!' Hijirikawa intervened while glaring at Ren.

'Seriously you're too serious, Hijirikawa.'

Hijirikawa just sighed.

'But Ren has a point. They need to confess to each other.' Tokiya thought calmly.

'It's already a pain to look at them all awkward and such.' Ranmaru thought in irritation.

'You're just as worried as us, Ran-Ran.' Reiji smirked at Ranmaru teasingly in which Ranmaru returned the smirk with a scowl on his face.

'Fools, they are from two different worlds.' Camus thought flatly.

'What do you mean, Myu-chan-senpai?' Natsuki asked mentally.

'Mikaze is different from us. You know what I mean, Shinomiya.'

'…'

'Maa, maa Myu-chan, I'm sure both of them knew that already. Why don't we just support them?'

'Rei-chan's right, we need to support them. They're our friends and co-workers, right?'

'Otoya, even if we support them. The others will go against them. You know Mikaze-san and Kurusu-san has a lot of fans who are willing to break them apart, in case they were in a relationship.'

'But Tokiya…'

'Minna, let's support them! If ever something were to happen, we will always be by their side, ne?' Natsuki thought.

'I agree with Shinomiya.' Hijirikawa agreed while his eyes were close.

'Heh, it can't be helped then.' Ren smirked.

'It's decided then!' Reiji exclaimed mentally in excitement.

'Hah…' Ranmaru sighed.

'Don't get too much excited, Kotobuki.'

'Eh?! Why is that, Myu-chan?'

Camus didn't answer.

'We'll just have to watch on the sidelines until they can't handle it anymore, Kotobuki-san.'

'Maa, maa Tokki, you're too serious. And I already have something in mind.' Reiji smiled that made everyone cringed.

'Stop smiling Reiji!'

'Did you fall for my smile, Ran-Ran?' Reiji smiled teasingly.

'As if!' Ranmaru retorted.

'How mean, Ran-Ran...' Reiji pouted.

"Shut up!'

'Are we done yet? The topic has been change and I want to go back to the room.' Hijirikawa asked mentally.

'Yes, everyone can leave now except for Ran-Ran.'

:Huh? Why am I the only one who can't leave?!' Ranmaru glared at Reiji.

'You will help me wash the dishes, Ran-Ran.' Reiji smiled.

Ranmaru groaned as the others left the dining area. Nanami also left earlier, didn't excuse herself due to the fact that they were talking and doesn't want to disturb them.

"Well Ran-Ran, shall we start?" Reiji grinned.

"Whatever. And I am not doing this because you said so. I am doing it for myself!" Ranmaru exclaimed before picking up all the dishes and went to the kitchen.

"Hai, hai." Reiji just smiled and started cleaning the table.

* * *

Ai was leaning on the wall, looking outside of the window in the main hall. He was in his own world. He couldn't believe that his first kiss was Syo. He closed his eyes for while but when he did that, he always saw an image of him and Syo kissed. He felt his cheeks get warmed and he knew he was blushing.

His hand reached for his lips and touched it gently.

'The warmth from Syo's lips were still tingling on my lips…'

He didn't understand, he felt his stomach fluttered all of a sudden and he also felt his whole body became warm.

He closed his eyes and let all of his feelings flow in his body while thinking about what happened earlier. And he couldn't help but smiled at it.

Ai wore one of his rarest smile as he opened his eyes and looking at the sky from the window and said something he wouldn't have thought he would say it.

* * *

Syo was on the sofa, sitting while hugging his knees on his chest. His face was blushing furiously. He grabbed one of the pillows on the sofa and covered his face with it.

'Damn it! Why am I thinking? It's not like he cares…'

He felt like crying, knowing that his mentor would just shrugged that incident off.

Syo uncovered his face and looked at the wall in front of him. He just sighed and closed his eyes but the images from earlier haunted him and that made him blushed for the nth time. He threw the pillow across the room and groaned.

'Why does it have to be him? Why does it have to him who stole my first kiss…'

Syo touched his lips. He could still feel Ai's warmth on his.

'Despite who he was, Ai's lips are so soft…'

Syo looked up at the ceiling while his fingers were still on his lips. He smiled to himself while he said something.

He didn't even notice Natsuki entered the room and was looking at him a knowing smile plastered on his face.

* * *

"Accidents weren't that bad."

* * *

THE END

A/N: How was it? Is it good? Or bad? Maybe I didn't do it so well? Please tell me your opinions and also, don't flame me.

Syo: It was horrible!

Me: -pouts- you don't have to be so blunt, you know…

Ai: Syo acted like a teenager in love, not bad.

Syo: URUSAI!

Me: -sweat drops- ehehe…

Ai: Anyway, Luna appreciates it if you review and tell her all of her flaws, so that I can ser a schedule for her.

Me: Hidoi… OAO|||

Ai/Syo/Me: Please read and review~

Please don't flame my stories, if you hate slash pairings then please don't read it. And I appreciate if you all respect my wishes. That's all, thank you.

Once again, please read and review.

Until then,

Luna Ichinomiya


End file.
